


Fire and Ice

by TheYmp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Helpful Sam, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Romance, Season/Series 11, Supernatural Spring Fling 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/pseuds/TheYmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're hot and they're cold, but never lukewarm. Spoilers for season 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 SPNSpringFling on LiveJournal. Dreammaidenn's prompts were: Dean/Cas, "fire and ice", and "surrender".

**_"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire" - 'Fire and Ice', Robert Frost_ **

~#~

Wandering through the bunker, for once at a loss for something to do, Dean stumbled upon Castiel sitting, studying, in the library. He couldn't work out what he was reading, but--whatever it was--it was... _complicated_. Not wanting to disturb the angel, he started to turn to leave.

"Hello, Dean."

The words were like an enchantment, chaining his feet in place. Dean sighed to himself, he supposed it was time he manned up and dealt with this awkward silence that had built up between them of late.

"I knew you weren't you, you were too cold," Dean blurted, referring to the angel's recent possession and his own all-too-slow realization of that fact. He cringed inwardly at his lack of finesse. _Still, the Winchesters weren't known for their subtlety_.

The silence between them stretched beyond what was normal even for them.

"So, if I've got this straight, you're saying you knew it wasn't really me, because normally I'm hot?" asked Castiel, his lips twitching.

Dean opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to produce more than a strangulated gurgle. In many ways he was still unused to this 'new' Castiel who understood pop culture and recognized all but his more obscure references. Trust Metatron to manage to mess up Dean's fun even when the little twerp had been attempting to be magnanimous.

Dean was saved from the quagmire of his thoughts by a sharp, lively rapping at the open doorway.

A cheerful, but slightly awkward, Sam stood there, looking from Dean to Castiel and back again. He seemed uncharacteristically reluctant to interrupt further, even appearing to wilt somewhat under their combined stare. For a brief moment he looked like he was about to speak before stopping himself.

"I just totally forgot what I was gonna say, but never mind, it wasn't important," Sam smiled, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Actually, y'know what? I think I'm gonna head over to Missouri's, check out her occult library."

"But it's at least a three hour drive to Lawrence and it's already late," protested Dean, frowning at the his brother's new level of flakiness. It wouldn't be the first time odd behavior revealed a previously unnoticed concussion and he automatically gave Sam a quick look-over for any sign of head trauma.  "Anyway, last time you were there, didn't you say that we had better books here?" he added, somewhat mollified by the lack of any obvious injury.

"Different books, Dean," said Sam, his condescending smile widening. "And she won't mind if I crash in her guestroom and I'll come back later tomorrow. You two have fun while I'm gone," he added with a knowing look and, for no reason Dean could fathom, a wink in Castiel's direction.

Dean waited until Sam had gone before laughing out loud to Castiel. "Ha, I reckon Sammy's got himself a date and he just doesn't want to admit it because he knows we'll tease him," he said, his voice a playful combination of fraternal pride and mischief. "About time, though. Good looking guy like that oughta have women all over him."

Unaccountably looking a little nervous, Castiel tilted his head in a way that Dean hadn't seen for some time; he hadn't realized how much he had missed that expression.

"Hey, you don't think it's _actually_ Missouri, do you?" gasped Dean, his face pale with shock at the sudden thought. "Poor boy, wouldn't know what to do, and the older ladies do seem to like him..."

"I think it's the dimples," mused Castiel, as he nodded his agreement.

Dean couldn't explain it, but the comment triggered an unexpected stabbing sensation through his chest. He didn't like the thought of his-- _of Cas_ \--thinking about his brother like _that_.

Castiel seemed to pick up on Dean's discomfort. "Perhaps you'd prefer if your brother didn't go?" he offered, his voice gentle, but with a strong hint of disappointment.

Dean snorted. "Nah, you can't get between Sammy and an opportunity for research. _Date?!_ Who am I kiddin'? He's every one of his seventy-six _and three-quarter_ inches a nerd."

"You are both very determined," agreed Castiel. " _When_ you set your eyes on a goal," he added in a dry voice and tone that Dean didn't understand the source of, but had him stepping-in close with concern.

"Well, you know us Winchesters," said Dean, forcing a grin and placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder to give a reassuring squeeze. "Our motto might as well be 'No retreat, no surrender'."

"It's only _you_ I want to know," Castiel muttered under his breath, barely audible. He pulled a grimace when he belatedly realized he'd spoken the words aloud.

"W-what?" Dean started, his voice a messy mix of surprise and hope and fear. He took an uncertain half-step back, only to stumble and trip over a discarded storage box from an earlier research session. _And Sammy's always telling_ me _to pick up after myself_ , he thought petulantly, even as he struggled and failed to catch himself from falling.

"I've got you," said Castiel, swooping forward to catch Dean, one arm around Dean's waist the other cradling his shoulders. He lowered him gently on a nearby couch, but didn't relinquish his hold.

Feeling like a heroine in one of those trashy romance novels he only read for research purposes, Dean's cheeks blazed red and his heart pounded so hard he was sure it was going to explode from his chest. _Stranger things have happened_.

"Well, it looks like you've got nowhere to go," observed Castiel, still not moving.

Dean gulped in the face of the firm but gentle pressure holding him in place. It was like something within him snapped. He considered how it wasn't like being broken, but more like being released. "I surrender," he stuttered, his pupils blown and all thoughts of this brother long forgotten.

A flash of Castiel's wings filled the void of the room, painting a latticework of feathers across the bare walls and ceiling. Just a hint of blue-white light leaked from his eyes

Castiel smiled and leaned in further until their mouths were scant inches apart. His gaze roamed across Dean's face and when he spoke it was with a voice thick with emotion. "I think we should discuss the terms of the treaty."

Dean shivered. He wasn't cold, but Cas was definitely hot.

(;,;)


End file.
